Representational state transfer (REST)-based data services can enable a client to perform operation(s), e.g., a request that is associated with a resource or a set of resources, e.g., a catalog of entries, etc. via a distributed hypermedia system, i.e., the World Wide Web (WWW). As such, the client can send multiple requests to a server, via hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) messages, to enable the server to perform the operation(s).
The client may work with a local copy of data, i.e., obtained from the data service. In order to obtain changes that may have occurred to the resource or the set of resources, the client must download a new “snapshot” of the resource or set the of resources, i.e., in their entirety, and apply, e.g. merge or overwrite, the local data copy. Thus, REST-based data services do not enable the client to obtain information that is associated with changes to the resource or the set of resources in an efficient manner.
The above-described deficiencies of today's techniques are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional systems and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.